The present invention relates to an automatic machine coin store, i.e., a store for machines capable upon insertion of a number of coins of providing a product or service, such store being able to house such coins for the time being before ultimately sending the same to the machine's collector box, or returning the same to the user depending on whether or not the machine supplies the product or service at issue.
Modern automatic machines are in addition to an electronic coin selector provided with a programme capable of counting the inserted coins to establish a user "credit" in order to determine refund or change required upon provision of the product or service by the machine, and as appropriate in order to return the full sum of money inserted in the machine in the event that the latter is unable, having run out of the product or otherwise, to suitably meet the request being made to it.
In such events, for instance when the product runs out, the money is returned by the refunders provided for change, wherein the coins worth most are not retained inasmuch as these need never be returned, and thus after a longer or shorter time interval in this position, the machine shall be unable to return any monies unless the product is first restocked or the relevant fault is put right.